Who Would've Thought?
by ShimmeringJade
Summary: 15 stories 15 experiences two hearts one outcome. And it all began with one question...who would've thought? [GaaHina oneshot collection] [[pure fluff]]
1. That Amusement Parks Were Scary?

**SJ: -Le gasp- Oh. My. Gosh.**

**I FINALLY WROTE A GAAHINA! –Runs around, flailing arms frantically in a "whole-world-will-now-'splode-type fashion"—**

**Hinata: -Stares warily- U-Um…**

**Gaara: -Scoffs-…Moron.**

**Oh shush you! –Sees the sand crawl towards her; squeaks and rushes towards Hinata- HINA-CHAAAAN! **

**Hinata/Gaara: …-Sweatdrops-**

**XDD Yes, this is the beginning of "Who Would've Thought"—a Gaara x Hinata oneshot collection. Most of the oneshots will have the two of them close friends or they'll at least know each other. Hopefully this'll have smooth updates, and, above all, NO EVIL WRITER BLOCKS. –Glares at her SSBM muse lying on the couch lazily—**

**…**

**-Coughs- Ahem. This was based upon the amusement park I have near my house called "Playland", so sorry if there's any confusion about the rides. XD**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. You don't sue. We're all happy. (Sorta…)**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**01**

_**Who Would've Thought…**_

"…**That Amusement Parks Were Scary?"**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Confused.

Truthfully, he can't deny he's confused at why now, of all times, she's _scared_ of going into one of the amusement parks' many attractions, and merely stays there, quivering at the sight of it.

…_Maybe she's been on too many rides, _he thinks, frowning thoughtfully at the sight of the quivering girl. _But still…_

It doesn't make sense. Not to him, anyway.

She had been okay—heck, maybe even _excited_—about riding with him on the biggest roller coaster of the amusement park seven times in a row when Ino, Sakura, Tenten and even his older sister, Temari, had frowned upon it (especially Tenten as—in Kiba's words—she had 'blown a few chunks' on the fourth time on).

_She was practically begging to go on another time…_

She had been okay about practically getting soaked at the log ride, and had reassured him she was quite comfortable in the front (though she had blushed furiously at the fact that he had to put his legs around her in the narrow cart, and she was practically snuggled up to his chest).

_The other girls would've complained about ruining their clothes…_

She had even been okay when he had convinced her to go on the 'Hellavator'—a huge elevator-like thing where the only thing that kept you from soaring off into oblivion were two little straps going across your chest—and, after screaming until her throat was dry during the ride, she had giggled shakily and said that it had been fun.

_Of course she…was sick afterward, but…_

So why? Why now was she scared?

He glances at her, trying to work out the problem in his mind as the others try to coax her into going inside.

"C'mon Hina-chan! It'll be fine! We'll even get ramen afterward to make you feel better!"

"…_You're_ the one who wants ramen, idiot."

"Don't worry, Hinata. Everybody inside will probably be distracted by Sakura's big forehead, anyway, so you can just slip by without a prob!"

"Exact—hey, what did you say, Ino-pig?!"

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Hinata! If you like, you can keep Akamaru in your jacket to keep you safe!"

"I've heard chocolate soothes nerves…you could have some if you want."

"So troublesome…look, if you really don't want to go, don't go. It's simple."

"Shut-up, Shikamaru! We're all going! Erm…oh, I know! Tell ya what; if anybody makes you cry, tell me and I'll kick their ass for you!"

"But…aren't they just doing their job? OW! Hey! What was THAT for, Temari?!"

She flushes pink a little at all the attention and, pressing her fingers together nervously, she mumbles, "I…I d-don't w-want to let y-you guys down, s-so…I'll g-go!" she nods, trying to look brave, but he can see through her façade easily.

_She's…scared? Of what?_ He glances at the building again, now frustrated over it._ It has a roof, it has a door and it has windows—everything a house should have! Is she scared of being in her own house or something? _

But as much as he wants to be angry with her, he can't bring himself to be mad at his best friend at the sight of her face paling—more than usual—at the sound of Naruto yelling, "ALRIGHT! TO THE HAUNTED HOUSE!"

There are a series of cheers and hooting as the group gets into the line, grins and smiles on everybody's faces…

…except hers.

He sighs and walks up beside her, ignoring Sasuke's glare at being budged in front of.

"You look like you're going to faint," he tells her flatly. Then, thinking it over, he adds wryly, "again."

"S-Sorry…" she mumbles, looking at her shoes in shame. "I…I'm not fond of h-haunted houses, really. Neji-nii-san takes me t-to them o-often, b-but…I don't h-have a lot of f-fun in them."

"Why?" he asks, allowing a brief confused frown to cross his face. "It's just like an ordinary house."

Her eyes widen as he says that, and he sees her glance at the house. The line moves up a little, and she scoots over a little at the sight of red eyes flashing out of a bloody window (though he thinks it's _cool_).

"A-Ah…t-they just make m-me uncomfortable," she says, biting her lip lightly as the line continues to move and one-by-one her friends huddle together, ready to go inside.

Soon it's her turn to pay, and she fumbles for her money, clumsily. He spots her shaking fingers and, stepping up, he gently pushes her aside, paying both their fare of five dollars.

She flushes and smiles at him, wearily. "T-Thank-you, Gaara-kun. I…I'll pay you back."

"Hn," is all he says in return, but, as he sees the others disappearing inside, he murmurs to her, "Stay close."

She does and, as they passed the doorway into the darkness, he feels her grasp his hand with her own cold, slightly sweaty one.

_I can feel her shaking from here, _he thinks, smirking, but he doesn't mind, and grips her hand tightly as he leads her through the dark, occasionally bumping into a wall or two, and making sure she doesn't do the same. _Hn. This is boring. It's just like walking through a stupid ma—_

Something brushes his arm and he flinches, momentarily on his guard, before realizing it's just part of the haunted house. He shakes his head and continues on, walking past the thing without hesitation.

_Stupid, _he scolds himself. _Hinata's fear is rubbing off on you. Don't get so distracted._

_**Rattle, rattle.**_

He hears Sakura and Ino scream and the familiar cry of Sasuke—"_Get OFF me!_"—along with Hinata's small squeak behind him. Tightening his grip on her hand, he bumps into another wall again and frowns as something sticky clings to his cheek. He wipes it off with a frown, walking ahead, until…

"AHHHHH!"

Hinata? 

Impossible! She had been right behind him! They even held hands!

"Hinata," he whispers, ready to tug her hand only to meet air where his grasp had been moments before. _What…_

Then it dawns on him and he slaps himself—both mentally _and_ physically.

_Great. I let go of her hand when I wiped that crap off my face, _he thinks, and whirls around, ready to stalk back to find her when something drops down from the ceiling and he meets a pair of red eyes.

A pause; silence fills the whole place, minus the occasional shriek from the people up ahead, faint laughter from somewhere within the house, and the rattles and creaking of chains and doors moving.

Then comes his reaction.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

BAM!

She squeaks as the person leaps out from the shadows just minutes before she exits the door, and, as she stumbles out, she hears a dark voice chuckling at her, "_Come back soooon…we'll be waiting for youuuuu…_"

"Hina-chan!" Kiba catches her as she almost falls down, and he grins at her once she's stable, laughing at her wide-eyed self. "Looks like you made it, eh?"

"Y-Yes, b-but…" she gulps and smiles shakily, feeling a bit better as Akamaru licks her cheek, "I was p-pretty s-scared."

He ruffles up her hair like a brother would to his sister and gives her a thumbs-up. "That's okay. Hell, Akamaru here was scared too!" He ignores Akamaru's annoyed bark and glances behind her at the closed door labeled 'exit'. "Huh…wonder what's taking the others so long."

"I-It w-was pretty dark," she murmurs, looking at the door. "I o-only got t-through it b-because Gaara-kun l-led me so I wouldn't hit a-any walls, and…_eep_!"

He looks at her, curious to why she had trailed off and why she suddenly looks so shocked. "And…what?"

"G-Gaara-kun!" she cries, surprising him as she whirls around to the door, beginning to flail her arms frantically. "I…I was s-so scared w-when s-somebody grabbed m-my hair that I screamed, a-and I l-lost Gaara-kun's g-grip, a-and…and…a-and…" she inhales deeply, and, sounding as if she might cry, she buries her face in her hands, mumbling, "…I…I _ran_! A-And left G-Gaara-kun behind!"

"Uh…" Needless to say, Kiba's confused of why she would be worried about _Gaara_ of all people (the kid watched _Saw _1, 2 and 3 without flinching for Pete's sake!) but he smiles warily, trying to look comforting. "I'm, er…sure he's okay, Hinata. Don't worry!"

That doesn't help her miserable stare. "B-But Gaara-kun m-might be—"

She's cut off by the loud 'BAM!' of the door swinging open, yet this time there's no creepy voice saying 'come back soon'. And instead of the shadowy figure of one of the employees in the doorway, she sees…

"Gaara-kun!" she cries, rushing towards him, only to stop short at the sight of him once he's out in the sunlight again. "G-Gaara…kun…? W-What's…w-w-why…?!"

He blinks at her, looking utterly stoic even under her bewildered gaze. "What…?" he asks, monotone as he wipes off and brushes a bit of _red liquid _onto his black jeans from his face casually.

In fact…he's _covered_ in the stuff.

"B-B-Blood…?" she squeals, looking stunned.

He shoots her a look—one of his, 'are-you-serious-about-what-you-just-said?' looks. "Hn, no. It's only—"

But she doesn't hear him as she falls backwards, almost landing in a garbage can, in a dead faint.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Darkness, darkness, darkness. Nothing but darkness.

_O-Oh…I think I had e-enough of darkness in the haunted h-house…_

Yet through the darkness she can hear the familiar and definitely loud voice of Naruto Uzumaki, her former crush, calling to her…

"_Hina-chaaaan! Hina-chan, wake-up! Hina-chaaaa—oh wait! Guys! I think she's comin' to!_"

"_Eh? Move out of the way, Naruto! Hinata…? Can you hear me?_"

Her eyelids flutter, only to close again at the brief—but bright—shot of light that hits her eyes. "W-Wha…"

"You fainted," comes Sakura's voice, and she feels herself being lifted up into a sitting position. "You feel better? Any dizzy spells?"

"N-No…" she manages to let out as she opens her eyes, seeing her friends' faces come into view. She frowns at seeing one person missing and, glancing around nervously, begins to shower them with questions subconsciously. "W-Where's…Gaara-kun? W-Was he r-really covered in b-blood? I…Is h-he okay? A-Are the o-other people o-okay? I-Is—"

"It's okay, Hinata. Gaara and the employees are fine," Temari's hand resting on her shoulder is the only thing that makes her stop blabbering, "and that wasn't blood on him, either."

She blinks. "T-Then what…"

"Paint," Ino chips in with a grin, "red paint." At her confused stare, she points to the laziest one of the group and says, "Shikamaru will explain it to you."

He glares at her, mutters something along the lines of 'troublesome' under his breath, and sighs, beginning to tell the confused girl everything.

"Apparently Gaara had an encounter with an unfinished part of the haunted house. It was still being painted, and he somehow smacked right into it. We don't know _how_, but…" Shikamaru lets out another sigh and grumbles, "…it sure was troublesome getting the stuff off of him."

"The employees were so sorry that they let Gaara out without doing anything to him!" Tenten adds, grinning. "They also gave us all free passes to the haunted house!"

"And free cotton candy!" Naruto says, Chouji burping as if in content agreement beside him.

"O-Oh," relaxing a little, the white-eyed girl looks up at Sakura. "W-Where's Gaara-kun now, S-Sakura-chan?"

"Last time I saw him, it was after he got out of the bathroom," the pink-haired girl replies, "but I _did_ see him heading towards the games for some reason I don't k—"

She leaps to her feet and passes her quickly, bowing her head to her before rushing off. "T-Thank-you!" she calls over her shoulder, heading towards the direction of the games.

Kankuro raises his eyebrow and folds his arm. "What was _that _about?"

"I don't know," Temari shrugs, but stares off after the girl and the way her younger brother had gone, a devilish grin on her face, "but I think _Gaa-kun_ will have to use all that 'girl training' we gave him soon."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Gaara-kun!" the sound of his name being called makes him turn around after knocking down his final can in the game, the lights reading, 'GRAND WINNER' flashing as he does so.

"…Hinata…?" He looks at her, slightly surprised, as she stumbles to stand in front of him, panting. "How did you know I was here?"

"S-Sakura-chan s-saw you c-coming here, and…" here she blushes a little, shifting on her feet awkwardly, "…I came b-because I wanted to talk to y-you."

"Oh." He's glad she has her feet on the ground to avoid seeing the blush light up his own face, his stomach doing flips and his chest feeling…_fluttery. _"…Okay."

She finally looks up at him and, oblivious to his own awkward emotions, frowns. "I-If you don't m-mind me asking…h-how did you get t-that paint on y-you, Gaara-kun?"

He mimics her frown and turns back to the game, shaking his head at the different prizes the game owner pointed to. After choosing one, he turns back around to face her and says slowly, "I was…startled. And…distracted." _Unfortunately._

She inches closer. "Y…You weren't hurt, w-were you?"

_W…What's she doing…? _"No…I wasn't." He resists the urge to turn back to the game.

She frowns, and suddenly she seems a lot closer to him than she really is in his mind—almost close enough to _touch. _"B-But it m-must've hurt when you smacked into t-that wall w-with the w-wet paint…"

"It didn't." _Oh God…I said that too quickly._

Yet despite his reassurance, she continues to get closer, and closer, and…

"Excuse me, sir, but here's your prize!"

…_that_ breaks the spell.

He looks back and sees the huge plushie of a raccoon with a leaf on its head being held out to him. He takes it with a nod and, suddenly avoiding her eyes, holds it out to her. "Here."

She gasps. "F-For me?"

He nods, wary of his own voice squeaking if he speaks. (And, according to Kankuro's rules, squeaking is _not_ manly.)

She takes it carefully, as if it will break if she holds it too tightly. Then she flings her arms around him, a smile blooming on her face. "T-Thank-you so m-much, Gaara-kun!"

He definitely blushes at the contact, but, oddly enough, doesn't push her away. He places a hand on her back lightly, and returns the hug awkwardly. "You're…welcome."

She pulls away, much to his disappointment, but grabs his hand again, blushing as he raises an eyebrow at her bold action.

But they don't pull away from each other. Not even when there's sly and teasing comments from their friends when they get back; not even when she falls asleep beside him on the bus home, the plushie in her arms protectively, and her head on his shoulder.

And he _knows_ that he likes haunted houses a lot more now…for entirely _new_ reasons.

…That, of course, doesn't count slamming into a wall with wet paint.

**fin**


	2. That A Little Comfort Went A Long Way?

**SJ: Second chapter up! WOO-HOO. XDD**

**This one sort of drabble-y. I was writing random GaaHina oneshots, but decided to make them all into one. –Grins- And the ending…oh the ending was just pure randomness. Seriously. –Sweatdrops-**

**Gaara: …Moron.**

_**Hikair: **_**You love my story? –Goes teary-eyed and dramatic- THANK-YOU! –Bawls- XDD And yes, Gaara-kun's so cute! –Pulls on his cheek; squeaks when sand comes towards her-**

_**Gust-rider: **_**XD Thanks! Haunted houses freak me out…and to make things worse, I went to one AFTER I wrote the chapter! DX –Shudders- I wanted my own Gaara-kun! XD!**

_**Troubled Spirit of Hell: **_**YES. Fluff does rock! Thanks!**

_**XXxEMO13xXx: **_**Awww, thank-you! I will!**

_**Slim Shady: **_**Thanks! I'm glad you liked it. And don't worry: there's gonna be a lot more for sure! XD**

_**Purple1**_**: XD Sweet! A fellow Canadian! And the haunted house was FREAKY, dude! I love the rides, though. –Grins- Thanks for your review!**

_**Navi:**_** Really? XDD That WOULD be funny…a little freaky, but funny. O.o; Thanks!**

_**V.I.V.I.: **_**I WANT A COOKIE. –Cries- XDD Yeah, you somehow always get me into liking the weird couples…and here's your chapter already! Yeesh!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Go away already! -Goes into a corner and sulks dramatically-**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x **

**02**

_**Who Would've Thought…**_

"…That a Little Comfort Could Go a Long Way?"

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

It hurt.

Biting back a sniffle, Hinata Hyuuga sits down on the curb, careful not to loose her balance with her roller blades and fall backwards. She looks down at her knee and frowns at seeing the large gash there, oozing out blood, before looking up at her red-haired friend who's stepped off his skateboard and is staring at her with rather worried eyes.

"I-I fell, G-Gaara-kun," she mumbles, tears streaming down her face and little sobs threatening to burst from her mouth. "I-It's bleeding p-pretty bad, isn't i-it…?"

Her voice trembles and Gaara frowns slightly, bending down in front of her and looking at the injury; it looks pretty bad, he must admit, but in a vain attempt to cheer up his younger friend says, "It's fine. You just cut yourself on something—probably a rock or something."

Sadly, however, it does nothing to comfort the violet-haired girl (hm. Go figure).

"N-Neji-nii-san was r-right," Hinata whispers, wiping her eyes while letting out a few soft sobs. "I…I should've l-learned how to r-ride the skates f-first! H-He'll b-be _furious _when h-he sees this…!"

The red-haired boy's frown deepens at the thought of his little friend's cousin (not one of his favorite people, that was for sure) and he puts his skateboard down beside her, turning around and bending down low enough for her to climb onto his back.

"Forget Neji," he mutters in a gruff voice. "Right now you need a band-aid. Get on—Temari will know what to do."

Her little sobs cease for a split moment as she stares at his back, confused and curious. "G-Gaara-kun…?"

He avoids her eyes and—is that a streak of red on his face?—repeats in a gentler tone, "Get on. I'll give you a piggyback to my house. The last thing I need is you making that worse."

She blinks, still puzzled for a moment, but smiles and gathers up his skateboard in her arms, crawling onto his back hesitantly. He grabs her legs gently and stands up, wobbling a little, and she asks worriedly, "A-Am I too h-heavy?" once they're steady, holding his skateboard with one arm and his neck with the other.

"You're fine," he grunts, jumping to make her get a little higher on his back, "but don't choke me."

So, with a smile on her tear-stained face, she smiles and allows herself to be carried by him.

**o-o-o-o**

It stung.

Wincing a little, Gaara tries to sit up, ignoring the pain that shoots up his legs. He can hear the crowd whispering and soon spots the referee and his coach standing over him, slowly helping him into a sitting position. There are voices—so many voices—around him and for a split moment he's dizzy, not even knowing which way is up or who's face is who. Then…

"G-Gaara-kun!"

…_she's_ there, right at his side, taking his arm and lifting it over her neck. He shifts, opening his eyes a little and murmuring out groggily—"_…Hinata…?_"—but she shushes him gently and helps him to his feet.

"C-Come on, G-Gaara-kun…w-we need to g-get you to the infirmary…" she's whispering and he barely hears her; it feels odd to be standing up again and that odd stinging sensation is still in his legs—especially his right one—and it takes a lot to walk, each step wobbly and hesitant.

But she doesn't mind their slow pace and continues to support him, helping him towards the stretcher with the awaiting teachers. "D-Don't worry, Gaara-kun, I-I won't l-leave you…" she's saying, and he feels an odd sense of comfort fluttering inside him at having her so close despite his sudden weariness. She must notice this weariness, though, for she tightens her grip and adds, "I-I'll c-carry you there if I h-have to, Gaara-kun…t-trust me!"

So, while breathing in her lovely scent of lilacs, he closes his eyes and allows himself to be helped by her.

**o-o-o-o**

It throbbed.

She sits on the steps in front of her school, arms folded around her body protectively, and stares at the ground with lidded eyes. Something inside her, over the left side of her chest, keeps throbbing painfully and she finds that she surely doesn't like it…

_Seriously…you have freaky eyes, weirdo! Who the hell has white eyes?_

…at _all_.

"I…I wonder where G-Gaara-kun is," she murmurs to herself thoughtfully in a feeble attempt to get her mind off the day's previous occurrences. She looks up and watches the different people and cars pass by, adding, "H-He's n-never this late…"

But she knows she'll wait for him no matter how long so she sighs and shifts around to get comfortable, ignoring the small _beep_ her watch gives to tell her it's 4:30pm (she doesn't want to know it's getting late, thank you very much).

Though she can't help but feel a twinge of worry when all of her friends, finished with their after-school clubs, rush out of the school and wave after her.

"_See you tomorrow, Hinata_."

"_Yeah, see ya, Hina-chan! I'd say longer, but me 'n Akamaru have to go the vet…ugh! Oh, wait up bug-boy_!"

"_Bye Hinata-chan! Don't forget to start on that super long essay we got for English, okay? I'll call you to check up on you!_"

"_SAKURA-CHAN WAIT FOR—oh, hey Hinata-chan! Sorry, but I gotta—GAH! WAIT! SAKURA-CHAN, DON'T GO ON THE BUS WITHOUT MEEEE_!"

And soon she finds herself alone once more with only a few passing cars for her company.

_Where's Gaara-kun…?_ She wonders, biting her lip; they had made a deal to go the library together after school to work on their homework, but that had been _hours_ ago. _Did he somehow forget about it? Or maybe he…_

The school doors fly open with a slam, startling her, and a few boys run out, crying out profanities and looking downright _frightened_. She stares at them as they run past her, sporting ugly black and blue bruises on their faces, and recognizes from as the people who had made fun of her eyes before, confusing her to a step further.

"B-But why are t-they…?" she trails off, looking around at the door they had come through and gasps at the sight of the familiar red-haired boy standing there. "G-Gaara-kun!"

She gets up and rushes towards him, first out of relief then out of panic at seeing his bleeding, swollen lip and black eye. "Gaara-kun! W-What…w-what happened?!" she asks, grasping his arm tightly and staring at his wounds with wide eyes.

He looks at her and gently pries her grip off his arm, shaking his head dismissively. But with a single pleading look from the girl in front of him, he sighs and quips bluntly, "I got into a fight."

She frowns and dabs at his lip gently with a handkerchief, wiping away the blood gingerly. "B-But you _never_ f-fight with another boy…w-why did you—"

"They bullied you," he answers in a soft voice, shooting her an unreadable look. "I just paid them back for that."

The throbbing in her chest grows a little, but this time for an entirely new reason and she turns red, stuttering, "G-Gaara-kun…"

He shakes his head again and places a hand on his temple, frowning a little. "Is the office open?" he asks, rubbing his forehead tenderly and closing his eyes. "Ice would be…_appropriate_ right now."

"O-Oh!" _Smooth, Hinata, smooth. _"R-Right…y-yes, it's open. C-Come on, l-let's go…can you walk o-okay?"

She knows he hates it when people fuss over him and pester him with such questions, but looks questioningly at him anyway. He, in return, opens one eye and looks at her, surprising her with the playful glint that lingers there.

"No," he replies casually, "I don't think I can. What, are you going to help me walk now?"

The blush on her face darkens and she nods, shifting on her own two feet nervously. "B-Back at your b-basketball game, I-I supported y-you while w-we w-went to the infirmary, s-so I guess I-I could d-do the same now if you really wa—"

She squeaks as he flings his arm around her neck, pulling her close to him, and blinks when he leans on her. His cologne and proximity makes her feel slightly dizzy, but she shakes it off and 'helps' him walk nonetheless, pretending to not notice the small smirk on his face.

They wind up going to her house instead to finish off the homework due to Gaara's request (he didn't want her to have all the heat of the blame on her when she showed up past curfew).

Yet all through the homework he looks at her, smirking, and she stares down at her blank piece of paper, blushing furiously. Because of this it's obvious they don't get much work done and it's not until she reminds him the homework's due tomorrow that he takes pity upon her and goes back to work, holding the icepack to his head.

Neither of them, however, notice Neji standing outside Hinata's door, glaring at the two of them inside. He spots the blush on his cousin's face and the smirk on the boy's and instantly his 'protective-and-murderous-who-will-kill-any-boy-who-steps-within-1-metre-of-his-darling-little-innocent-cousin' side comes out with a _vengeance_.

This, however, is paused as Hanabi walks by and says rather _loudly, _"Father always says _spying is bad, _Neji."

Instantly Neji spots his cousin's curious eyes and the boy's annoyed ones look at the crack at the door, spotting him. He curses and leaps away, only to trip on one of Hanabi's dolls lying on the top of the stairs and falls backwards, landing on every step with a painful _BAM._

Squealing, Hinata leaps off her bed and rushes to help her cousin. Gaara stays behind, rather irked that his best friend had left him, and huffs, looking down at his half-finished essay.

"Idiot," he mutters.

Neji, being helped back up the stairs by Hinata, hears the comment and glares daggers at him.

Hanabi's doll winded up hitting Gaara right in the forehead.

**fin**


End file.
